


Te extraño, Mi Familia

by SageOrijima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gen, Got a request on tumblr, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Just lots of Lance, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, YOOOOO, he is my child, i love lance, its me so theres gonna be tears, listened to 'oh ana' while writing this, so much, so this happened, the reason why I live and breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: I Miss You, My FamilyPidge gives Lance a device that will let Lance talk to his family, whether it was a good thing to contact them or not, that's up in the air still





	Te extraño, Mi Familia

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this ask on tumblr and was kind of just like "fuck it, let's do this" so yeah take this bullshit
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Please check out my ko-fi (LINK IN BIO) or my many other langst works

Lance paced around his small room, rubbing his sweaty palms up and down the side of his jeans. After pacing around his room for about the millionth time, he sat down on his bed and picked up the strange device Pidge had given him earlier. The Blue Paladin took a deep breath, felt his eyes mist up, and immediately swiped at the tears that had begun to form in his cerulean eyes.

Finally summoning all the courage in his body, Lance typed his family home’s number into the communicator. He clicked the glowing Altean words and the device whirred into another screen. It loaded and then a familiar tone went on and off, signaling it was going through.

After a moment of gut-wrenching anxiety, it went through. “¿Hola? ¿Quien es este?” Lance’s breath hitched and he immediately recognized the small voice that emitted through the communicator.

“Roni?”

He heard the sharp inhale on the other end and then, “Marco! Marco, ¡ven aquí ahora!” Veronica screamed for Marco to come to her and soon he heard Marco’s worried voice from the other side as well.

“Lance, is that you, man?”

“Marco, oh my god, I missed hearing you two so much.” Lance clutched at the device in his hands and felt tears slowly drip down his cheeks. He doubled over himself and suppressed a sob from ripping from his chest.

“Lance, brother, I missed you so much. Roni, it’s Lance! Go get mama and Luis! Where are you?” Marco continued shooting off questions on rapid fire mode, making it hard for Lance to keep up.

“I can’t tell you right now, but I should be home soon, okay? I love you, I love all of you so much.” Lance checked the time he had left on the communicator, it read a minute plus a handful of seconds. “Marco, I don’t have much time left.” Lance sniffled, “Don’t worry though, I’m gonna be safe, I’m with people who love me and will protect me.”

Marco’s voice was watery and wobbling when he responded, “Lance, please come home, everyone here misses you! Even Mrs. Danate misses you and often asks mama if we’ve gotten any news about you.”

Lance could only apologize with tears streaming down his face. He wish he could go home now and hug his younger brother, who was probably about to go into high school now. He wanted to help prep Roni for a big date she was having. He wanted to help Luis get ready for futball tryouts. Most of all, he wanted to help make an amazing meal with mama and abuela for their amazing family.

He had ten seconds left. He could hear Luis and Roni yelling in the background, saying how they wanted to talk to their favorite brother. Then, “mijo, te amo, por favor regresa a casa a salvo!”

The line cut off.

Tears cascaded down Lance’s cheeks and he doubled over, letting ugly sobs fill his empty room. The Sharpshooter’s chest was empty with despair as he realized it could be years before he heard his family again. It pained him deeply to acknowledge that information.

He heard a knocking at his door and wiped at his eyes as the door slid open. Outside of his room stood his new family, his space family. Hunk held his arms out, ready to give his best buddy a hug.

“We’ll always be here for you, Lance. We’ll always be your family.” Their eyes yelled and, for now and ever, Lance would always be content with this family even if he missed his other family.


End file.
